Cruising Love
by Setsuna-sama
Summary: Jou has persuaded Seto to take him and the others on a cruise trip! Things happen, such as getting Malik and his yami togther! What will happen? Pairings: sj, yyy, br, mm yaoi
1. Morning craziness

 Hi! This is the first time I am writing a YGO fanfic, so I am kinda excited and worried at the same time…but I will try my best to make this story turn out alright…

I know my summary sucks, but it's really hard for me to write one…when I post a fic, the thing I hated most is the summary part, since I will just stare blankly at the screen without knowing what to type…

Anyway, this fic has various pairings, all yaoi, I suppose…but can't blame me, I am a crazy yaoi fan girl! ^_^ I know I am not the best writer around, but hope that you people will still read this fic!

Title: Cruising Love

Pairings: S/J, YY/Y, B/R, M/M

Disclaimers: I don't own Ygo, if I do, I swear you will be seeing yaoi in every episode and volume of the manga, and of course, our favourite puppy will be wearing much more sexy clothes than the shirt and long pants, but still he looks cute! ^_^

Ok, so now let's go on the start of this fic!

Title: Morning craziness 

**Pairings in this chap: s/j, implied yy/y, b/r.**

**~*~**

It was really just a usual morning for Seto Kaiba, nice and pleasant, cooling and birds chirping in his oh-so beautiful garden, except for the annoying phone calls he received from those employees who don't know what's good for them. He swore, the next employee who calls and bother him about work would be fired immediately. Of course, he could just unplug the phone, but Mokuba who was away on a camping trip might call, though he seriously doubt that. That kid kept reminding him constantly that he's no longer one and could take good care of himself. If he calls home, then it will most probably concerns money. Most importantly, he avoided making calls because the very rare times he did, Seto and Jou were making out so being a sweet and good younger brother he is, he don't want to interrupt them. And of course, speaking of his beloved puppy, Jou had insisted that the phone so be able to work at all times. His reason was,

"Shizuka might call, or Yugi or Honda might. And of course, I could always order food using the phone when I get hungry."

The rich CEO had rolled his eyes at that. "You could always get the servants to cook."

But Jou had pouted at that and said, "But I like the food outside. They are more 'junk'."

He glared and muttered something akin to "Just what I need. An unhealthy dog." But being the loving boyfriend instead of the usual Seto Kaiba, he gave in to his pup.

So, right now, he settled down comfortably in his couch, with a book on his lap. He rarely does reading nowadays, ever since Jou moved, in he spent almost all the free time he had with his cute puppy. Jou was still asleep and as much as he was tempted to join him, he told himself to make use of the time to finish his book, or he would become as _not knowledgeable_ as his pup, to put it nicely.

He opened the book and barely read a sentence when he heard thumping sounds from the stairs. He sighed mentally. / Now I won't be able to finish that book. /

He counted on his fingers. / Three, two, one. /

Just as he had expected, a very cute blonde with messy and ruffled hair bounced onto him on the couch.

"SETOOO!" he exclaimed out cheerfully.

The rich young man smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "What? No morning kiss today?"

Jou grinned and kissed him softly on the lips but it soon turned into a passionate kiss as Seto slipped a tongue into a willingly opened mouth and caressed the sides of the cavern, eliciting a moan from his pup.

However, Jou broke the kiss and received an annoyed look from his lover.

"What was that for?" Seto asked, clearly displeased. The answer was unexpected.

"LET'S GO FOR A HOLIDAY!"

A slight pause, then a "Sure." / It's Jou after all. Leave it to him to have the most interesting ideas. /  "Why the sudden proposal?"

"I just decided that we need to spend some quality time together."

"I am sure we spent quality time together, pup," he leaned in and sucked at Jou's neck. "Especially at night." He added.

The blonde tilted his head, allowing him more access. "No. I mean, we should do some fun things together and have a vacation somewhere. It will give you some time off your work too."

Seto kissed his way softly until he landed on the soft lips. "So, where do you want to go?"

"You decide." He tilted his head and seemed to be deep in thought. He looked so cute and delicious that Seto wanted to pounce on him right here and then. 

"How about going on a cruise, pup?" 

Jounochi's face brightened up like a candle being lit. "That's a wonderful idea! Thank you, Seto!" he hugged him tightly. He seemed to pause for a while, before adding, "I am not a pup."

Seto laughed. "A bit slow, don't you think? You are my pup, and I am your master." He tightened his hold on him.

"You are not." Jou replied indignantly.

"Oh?" he purred. "How about if I prove you wrong right now?" he nipped on his pup's ear. A moan was the response he got. "Not the ear, koi."

Seto promptly ignored his protest. "And why not?" he whispered seductively.

Trying to fight off his blush, Jou could only try his best to get out a coherent sentence with all that stuff the CEO was doing to him. "I have…*moan*…have to go call Yugi."

"You can call him later."

"I have to inform him of our plans."

That seriously got Seto's full attention. "Plans?" he questioned, lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course. If we are going on the cruise trip soon, we have to inform them so they can make the necessary prepara-" he was abruptly interrupted.

"Wait a minute, pup. You mean, Yugi is going with us?"

"Of course! And not only him too. Of course Yami is also going. Unless they are not free."

Seto's eyes widened in disbelief. "But you said we need some quality time together."

"I did, and I meant every word. But we could still do that with the others there." Jounochi argued.

"Others?"

"Yep! With Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, and-" he was cut off again, by an angry koibito.

"That psycho definitely isn't coming. We are going alone, pup." His looks indicated no more arguments and that was the end.

But Jounochi, being Jounochi, which included the word '_stubborn_', opened his mouth again.

"But Seto, what fun would it be without them around? That's what people say, the more the merrier."

"No." his voice was firm.

"Please?" he begged.

"No." he turned his face away to avoid looking at the puppy eyes he knew Jou was giving him.

"Come on Seto, don't be a stubborn ass."

"I am not being one. You are the one that's stubborn."

"Then I am not going too." He crossed his arms and pouted, a look which Seto found he could not resist.

He sighed, "Jou,"

"Let them go then." He stared at Seto defiantly. "What harm can there be?"

/ A lot of harm. Especially with that psycho Bakura around and that annoying Yami around. / He told himself mentally. But of course, he did not voice that out to his inu. The brunette thought for a while. / Oh well, whatever, as long as it makes Jou happy. /

He sighed. "Ok then."

Jou smiled widely and hugged the CEO tight. "I knew you agree."

Seto cracked a small smile before returning the hug. "The things I do for you, pup."

"I know. Don't worry, I will make it up to you later." He gave a suggestive grin.

"I will claim it even if you don't propose." 

Jou reached for the phone beside them. He dialed Yugi's number and waited. It took a very long time before his tri-color haired friend answered.

"Hel…hello?" his voice was unstable and Jou could just imagine his very flushed face. / Gods know what they were doing. /

"What took you so long, Yug?" he asked teasingly.

"Nothing." He answered quickly. He composed himself. "So, what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that Seto is taking us on a cruise trip. Isn't that great?"

"Er, Jou? You sure Yami and I are invited?"

"Of course! Don't worry, pal. Just be ready tomorrow morning. We will pick you two up."

"Ok then, where are we-" he was cut off halfway. Jounochi could just vaguely hear Yami's voice in the background, asking Yugi what's taking him so long.

"I gotta go soon, Jou, but where are we going?"

"You know, that's a good question. I have no idea, but I promised to tell you tomorrow morning." 

Yugi sweatdropped. "Are you sure you got this plan out alright?"

Jou smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, it's Seto. He's organized." 

"Oh." Yugi still sounded doubtful but he pushed his worries away. He heard Yami calling again. "I really have to go. We will see you tomorrow then. Is ten thirty ok?"

"I guess so. See ya!" he hung up, and was met by blue eyes with held a questioning look.

"What?" he asked Seto.

"Just how great am I to you?"

"Huh?" he was thoroughly confused.

"You told Yugi that we will meet them tomorrow."

"So? Your point is?"

"Am I supposed to have all the necessary preparations done by today?"

Jou was dumbstruck and could manage a "Oh." He looked worried and guilty. He bowed his head. "Sorry, I will call Yugi and-"

Seto kissed him. "Don't worry, Jou. I will have everything done. I am the great Seto Kaiba, aren't I?" he smirked.

Jou grinned. "You are too good for me."

Seto laughed. "Treasure me then." He stood up and patted Jou on the head. "I have some calls to make. I am sure you have too. Come to my office when you are done." Jou nodded.

When his koi was gone, Jou started calling various people. Each one's response was different and definitely interesting.

Honda had exclaimed, "Really? Oh my god!!! It is the first time I am going on a cruise trip. Where is it going to be? When is it? Are you sure I am invited? Am I really going with all of you? Are you sure that rich bastard doesn't mind? What made him decided to take us on a trip? Will there be lots of food? Will there be pretty girls around?………." and there were many more incessant babblings and questions which Jou could not answer as each time he opened his mouth, a new question will appear.

Finally, Jou shouted, "Meet at Yugi's house at ten thirty tomorrow! Bye!" and he slammed down the phone. "Phew! What in the hell is wrong with him?"

Next was Anzu. Her response was…how should he put it? Over suspicious?

"Are you sure we are invited, Jounochi?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Are you sure Kaiba's not having a fever?"

"I really don't think so." The blonde sweatdropped.

"Are you sure you did not hear wrongly?"

"I am very sure." His sweatdropped further.

"Are you sure it's a cruise trip he's taking us to and not some place where he will dump us?"

"Absolutely sure." By now, he was sweatdrop was so big that he could dehydrate.

"Are you sure that-"

Jou couldn't take it any longer. "Look, Anza. I am positively, absolutely, certainly, definitely and very sure about whatever you are not sure about. So just meet at Yugi's house tomorrow at ten thirty!" he hung up as soon as he finished that sentence. / Is it really that unbelievable that Seto's taking us on a trip? /

The last person he called was Ryou. 

"Hello? Ryou?"

"It's Bakura." The voice was gruff.

"Could you get Ryou on the line please?"

"Who are you?"

"Jounochi Katsuya."

"……." He heard a call for Ryou.

"Hello?" a polite voice.

"Hi, Ryou. Jou here. Seto is taking us on a cruise-" he was cut off by a lot moan, followed by a cry, "Bakura! Stop that!" 

A breathless Ryou continued, "Please go on."

"On a cruise trip tomorrow. Do you and Bakura-" he said 'Bakura' the same time as Ryou, except the other's was a groan. Jounochi sweatdropped.

"Sorry Jou, yes, we like to go. Thanks for inviting us. When is it?"

Jounochi prayed fervently that this time there wouldn't be any more interruption from the yami. "Tomorrow, meet at Yugi's at ten thirty ok?"

"I got…got it." Although, he wasn't interrupted, Ryou's voice was very, very breathless. He sounded as if he had just finished a marathon.

"One more thing. Please help me tell Malik. I don't know his phone number."

"I will tell hi-" this time, the phone was hung up.

Jou sighed. / Must be Bakura. Oh well, at least he got the message. I will go look for Seto now. /

~*~

"Have it ready by eleven tomorrow." Seto Kaiba hung up the phone. He smirked to himself. / I know I am great. Jou's going to be happy since I finished all the preparations calls. / He massaged his temple, thinking about tomorrow. To tell the truth, he was actually happy that they are going on a trip tomorrow. Despite the fact that his puppy's annoying friends are all going to be there, at least his pup was happy. And that's all that matters. / That koinu always gets the better of me. The things I do for him. He better appreciate it. / but deep in his heart, he knew that he wouldn't let him go for anything. He loved him too much. He didn't even know he was capable of such emotion. / The great Seto Kaiba can love. It's nice to know. / 

The said puppy barged into his office, smiling widely. "They are all coming! All eight of them! Gods, Seto! I am so happy, I could die."

Seto laughed. "Don't die so soon, pup. We haven't even go on the trip yet." / So all eight are coming. That too naïve for his own good Yugi, that annoying Yami, that too gentle for his own good Ryou, that psycho Bakura, that stupid Anchu, is that her name? Or is her name Anzu? Oh well, whatever… and that big oaf, Honda. All eight...wait a minute, eight? /

"Who's the other two, pup?" he demanded.

"Other two? You mean Malik and his yami? Sure, they are coming too." Jou answered innocently.

"Are you nuts? They tried to kill you before!" he held his precious puppy protectively and possessively. 

"Come on, Seto. Malik isn't that bad, and his yami tried to kill _everyone_ before. We are still alive, aren't we?"

"But still,…"

"I have already invited them. It's too late." He grinned in triumph.

Seto snorted. "We could always change the location and not tell them."

"Don't be an ass. I know you will protect me if anything happens. Don't tell me you are afraid of them." He knew just the trick.

"Of course not. Fine, I will let them come along."

"Good." He was suddenly pushed against the wall. "Hey! What's that for?"

"Don't I deserve some reward for all the things I've done?" he started kissing his creamy skin on the neck.

"But the packing…" his protest was promptly ignored.

"Do that later." Jou's squirming was getting him aroused. "You will be my breakfast."

He lowered both of them onto the carpeted floor.

~*~

I want to drown in your love,

And never escape from there.

You are my oxygen,

So hold onto me and never let go…

~*~

To be continued…

~*~

The end of the first chapter! How was it? Please give me some encouragement by reviewing! ^_^ 


	2. A wonderful vacation, here we come!

Hi, again! Ok, first things first… THANKS to all the people who reviewed! You really make me so happy! ^_^ It's really a big encouragement…I hope you people will enjoy the second chapter too…

My response to you people:

Dawn, malik'sgurl, keira maxwell, Aymeleh, solar, Jane Silver, Ninetales122, Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo, Chibi B, dark messiah, Lizzie, Ranma Higurashi, Misura, Silver : Thanks a lot for the review! I am glad you people enjoyed the first chapter! The pairings totally rock, don't they? I really hope that I don't shame them with my fic.

Katsumi-chan: Don't worry even if you are too poor to go on a cruise. Hope that I can make you feel that you are on a cruise with the YGO characters in this fic^_^.

Kayu: I won't give you a chance to track me down, I will finish this fic even if it kills me, * lol *

Lavender Sparkle: I am glad you like that line, how about a "you will be my lunch," next time?

Erin: thx a lot for the chocolate! I luv chocolates! Bet Seto and Jou like them too! * Suggestive grin *

S. A. Bonasi: Wow, that's a really long review you got there. Nevertheless, it helps me a lot. Actually I have the manga from vol. 21 to 33, and I only watch the first few parts of the anime, so your review really helps a lot. Actually, I already plan to have flashbacks in the fic. As for the 'katsuya' thing, I know about that, but I was thinking maybe Jou would be better as I think people are more familiar with that name. Anyway, thx a lot for reminding me! ^_^

Btw, I will be referring Yami Bakura as Bakura, Bakura as Ryou, Yami Malik as Marik, and Yami Yugi as Yami.

Ok, here goes the next chapter!

Title: A wonderful vacation, here we come!

Pairings: s/j, yy/y, b/r, m/m

Disclaimers: I don't own Ygo, but I don't have any money anyway, so don't bother to sue me.

~*~

Clear blue eyes fluttered open and Seto found himself staring at a very pleasant 'picture'. Of course, that 'picture' included a cute puppy with golden locks, a beautiful face with creamy skin, and a mouth which murmured…"Seto….".

It was truly pleasant thing to see when one wakes up, and Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp just happened to be the only lucky man to witness this. He would be a fool if he did not treasure that, but obviously, he's smart so being the great person he was, he tightened his hold on his koibito and leaned nearer, intending to use a really wonderful method to wake that pup up.

He caressed the tender flesh of his half naked boyfriend, while planting soft kisses on the fair neck. Jounochi moaned softly, his honey colored eyes opening, and Seto could see they were hazy with pleasure.

The blonde smiled at the face he was greeted with. "Ohayo, Seto." He yawned cutely. "Wish I could wake up like this every day. I could get addicted."

Seto smirked, "That's my aim. To get you addicted to me."

"Oh? I think I already am." He snuggled closer to the other.

"You think? Guess I will have to make you know, then," he leaned in for a kiss, when,

"RRRRRingggggg…"

"Damn." The unhappy CEO cursed and stopped the alarm clock. "Why did you set it for?" he looked at the time. "It's only five thirty. Even I don't wake up that early."

"Liar. Then explain why you are already awake." Jou questioned indignantly.

"…"

"Face it. You are excited about the trip. That's why you couldn't sleep." Jou grinned at Seto's expression. "I am right, aren't I?"

"Fine." The brown haired duelist muttered, "You haven't answered my question yet."

"Question?" he paused, and tried to recall what it was the other had said. He brightened up. "Oh! I need to pack."

"I thought you did that last night?" Seto raised an eyebrow in question. 

"I wanted to," Jounochi glared at his lover, "if I wouldn't for Mr. Rich guy here who wanted to have a _little _make out session, I would have finished packing for _both_ of us ages ago."

"So it's my fault then?" he smiled teasingly, "I will make it up to you,"

Jounochi mumbled under his breath, "I bet you mean you will make out with me."

Seto smirked, "Close enough." Jou pouted. The CEO continued, "But still, you don't need five hours to pack."

His puppy flushed crimson red. He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Seto leaned in closer to hear.

"I said, I thought we might have some interruptions…"

"Oh? What kind of interruptions?"

Jou glared at him, "Do I really have to specify? I am sure you know very well what it is."

His koi laughed. "How about if I show you whether I am correct? I might be wrong, you know."

The blonde stared at him, his brown eyes widened in surprised, "Excuse me?"

"I am going for a shower. Want to join me?" he got out of bed, his well built body making his pup drool. "Are you coming, or do you want to pack?"

"You bet I am coming!" the excited Jounochi Katsuya scurried out and happily ran after his lover. "I am sure the packing can wait."

~*~

"What's this?" Yami questioned, peering into the glass at the blue liquid curiously. 

Yugi looked up. "That? It's cocktail."

"Cocktail?"  His eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Isn't that supposed to be-"

He was abruptly cut off by his koi, "Don't think dirty, Yami. It's a kind of drink. Try it. I assured you that you would like it."

Yami took a sip, but not before eying it suspiciously. His eyes widened in surprise. "It's okay, I guess." He leaned towards Yugi, "But I rather taste you, aibou. I am positive you will be much nicer." He grinned slyly.

That earned him a very kawaii blushing Yugi, who was trying his best to glare at Yami. But Yugi, being Yugi, his glare doesn't really work.

Yami went over to him and embraced him from behind, resting his chin on Yugi's head. "I am sure glad Grandpa is away. I don't have to worry about making too much noise at night. We are so active at night, you think he be used to the noise by now."

Yugi sighed, "Yeah. But I think it will do him good to go on a vacation. I want him to have some nights of good sleep." He grinned suddenly. "We are going for a vacation too! I am so excited, Yami!"

"Me too, even though it's Kaiba who's bringing us. From my point of view, we sure get lots of advantages now that he's smitten with Jou. But I am sure he's still that arrogant bastard he is."

Yugi giggled softly "Come on, Yami. That wasn't nice. I think Kaiba is now more…um…approachable."

Yami snorted at that. "Kaiba is approachable? Wait another thousand years."

His aibou was about to comment on that, when the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Yugi called.

Standing at the door, were a smiling Ryou and a smirking Bakura who had an arm around his Hikari's waist.

"Hi Yugi," Ryou greeted softly.

"Hi, too!"

Bakura stepped into the house. "So this is where the pharaoh lives?" he smirked at the glaring Yami. "Looks like my mine's bigger than yours."

Yami glowered at him. Bakura glared back, and of course, only one thing happened. They started bickering.

Yugi and Ryou watched them arguing back and forth, and sweatdropped. 

Yugi sighed, "Some things never change."  
Ryou smiled, "Let's just ignore them. I doubt they will stop anytime soon."

Staring at the two noisy darker halves, they could only mutter in unison, "Yamis…"

~*~

Jounochi Katsuya couldn't stop bouncing on his seat in the car. He was grinning widely and anyone who seen him would think Kaiba Seto had just proposed to him.

He latched onto his lover's arm. "I can't wait, Seto. We are actually going on a cruise! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" his eyes were starry. (Author's note: Imagine the eyes of Shindou Shuichi in Gravitation when Yuki agreed to take him out on a date.)

Seto chuckled at his lover. "Calm down, pup. It's just a cruise trip, and we are not even there yet." He patted Jou's head and added, "Don't break down my car by all that bouncing,"

Jou practically screamed, "HOW COULD I CALM DOWN? It's the first time I am going on a vacation, and a cruise at that! And we are going to be the only ones on the ship! It's so cool and so much fun with Yugi and-"

He was cut off by a deep searing kiss from Seto, causing him to moan into the other's mouth in pleasure.

The CEO broke the kiss, "You better cool down, Jou." He leaned in to his ear and whispered, "A riled up puppy is just the thing to aroused me, so if you don't cool down soon, you are going to get laid."

That caused the blonde to flush bright red. He immediately stayed still. "Sorry," he mumbled. Not that he mind getting laid, but he really did not want to walk into Yugi's house, flushed and untidy. Yami would definitely tease him to no end. 

The car stopped.

"We are here!" Jounochi exclaimed. Seto got up of the car in his own gracious way. He held out a hand to his puppy, which he accepted quickly.

"Hey, the door's open!" He went in with Seto, and…sweatdropped. You can't really blame them. You would too, if you were currently seeing Yami and Bakura yelling in each other in the most ungracious way, and Yugi and Ryou trying to pull them back before it got really serious, and lastly, Anzu and Honda hiding behind the couch, narrowing escaping any _unpleasant _thing that was hurled around the room.

Seto laughed. He couldn't help it, the scene was just too hilarious. Jou shot him a glare. "I am so glad you find that amusing, Koi. I sure don't."

He cleared his throat loudly. "Um…guys?" it doesn't seem to change anything. 

"Guys?" it was louder this time, but he was still promptly ignored. He gritted his teeth.

"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST STOP?" he yelled.

Time seemed to be in a standstill as the six who would engaged in um…_activities_, froze in their spots. They slowly turned around and found themselves staring at a seething Jounochi Katsuya and a smirking Seto Kaiba.

Yugi was the first to break the silence. "Hi, Jou and Kaiba."

"Hi, too." Ryou smiled sheepishly and followed.

Jou took a deep breath. "Hi, everyone! Ready to go?"

Anzu and Honda came out from behind the couch, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Malik and his yami aren't here yet." Yugi pointed out.

A familiar voice appeared. "Nope, we are here." A grinning Malik stood in the doorway with his yami yawning.

"Hi guys." Ryou greeted. "What took you two so long?"

Malik smirked, "Yami here doesn't want to get out of bed. I had to get him ready. Gods know how long I spent just trying to accomplish this task."

Bakura smiled evilly, "Tired, Marik? Work out too much with your Hikari last night?"

An uncomfortable silence settled on Malik and his half as they stared at each other.

"Actually…" Malik started awkwardly.

"We are not even together." Marik finished.

"Not…" Yami's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Even…" Seto continued.

"Together?" Finished Bakura.

The others could only gape.

"Yeah…" Malik and his half said in unison.

The atmosphere tensed and it was so silent that you could hear a pin dropped.

Finally, Jounochi broke the silence. "Let's put our luggage in the car." He beckoned Yugi to follow him. Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Malik promptly followed, leaving the other four in the room.

Without wasting any time, Yami forced Marik onto the couch, with Kaiba, Bakura and him towering over the dark Egyptian. 

"What do you mean by, you are not together?" he demanded.

Marik glared up at him. He tried to get up but was pushed back down roughly. "We are just not together. Do you have a problem understanding speech, Yami?"

"But why? We all thought you two would be the first to hook up."

Bakura cleared his throat. "Actually, pharaoh, we all thought you and Yugi would be the first to hook up."

Yami blinked. "Oh." There was a pause. "It doesn't matter." He turned back to Marik. "So why?"

"What do you mean by why?" Marik snapped. "We just don't love each other."

"Don't give us that shit, Marik. From the looks you two give each other constantly, there's only one conclusion. You two are smitten with each other." Kaiba added in.

"We are not." Marik denied. "Since when are you three involved in my love life anyway? It's doesn't even concerns you."

"Yes it does." Yami replied. "When you and Malik are not together, Malik will be depressed. And when he is, Yugi will feel sad too."

Kaiba added. "And when Yugi's sad, that puppy will be worried."

"When Ryou sees all three of them like this, you can guess what his reaction will be." Bakura joined in.

"I see," Marik murmured thoughtfully. He gave them an annoyed stare. "Still, that doesn't give you people the right to question me about my love life."

"You love him, don't you?" Yami stared into Marik's eyes and questioned.

The dark soul shifted away his gaze. "So what if I do?"

Kaiba snorted. "Tell him."

Marik snapped. "As if he will return my feelings. I killed his father, and I almost send him to the darkness."

"I hurt Ryou too." Bakura countered. "Look at how we are now."

"But still…"

"Just fuck him." Yami said impatiently. "And confess to him."

"Yeah. Tie him to the bedpost if he struggles. Use a whip if necessary." Kaiba added.

"Rape him." Bakura said, bored.

Marik sweatdropped. "What do you take me for? Some psycho who just force someone into my bed?" he replied, furious.

"Apparently, yes." Kaiba stated.

"You mean you are not?" asked Yami, surprised.

"Don't act innocent, Marik." Bakura smirked.

All Marik wanted to do right then was to strangle the three of them and banished them into the shadow realm.

~*~

"Alright, we are done!" Jounochi said happily as the last of the luggage were put into the car. Anzu and Honda were bickering.

Yugi looked worriedly at Malik. He seemed unfocused and bothered ever since the incident in the house just now. He reached up and patted Malik's shoulder reassuring. "Don't worry about what they said just now. I shouldn't be bothering about your love life, Malik. But I think you should confess to your yami."

Malik blinked, surprised. /Was I that obvious? / He sighed mentally. / Why did have to fall in love anyway? / A few months ago, he would have thought that it was impossible to love his Yami. He couldn't even imagine living with him then. But he did. After Marik had lost to Yami, he had vanished. He appeared again. But the difference was, Malik no longer felt hatred towards him when he saw him again. No matter how much he had hurt him, he couldn't deny that he care for him, which led to him asking his Yami to stay. Surprising enough, Marik agreed. Now, he wondered if he made a mistake. But he shook his head. / No, as long as I am closer to him, nothing else matters. /

Malik forced a smile. "Don't worry, Yugi. I am fine. Besides, there's nothing to confess."

"Don't bother lying." Ryou said softly.

Malik was just about to reply when Kaiba, Yami, Bakura and his current love came out of the house.

"Done?" Kaiba asked.

Jou nodded. "Yep." He got into the car, with his blue-eyed koi following behind.

"Are you sure your car can fit all ten of us?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I got that figured out." Kaiba Seto smirked slyly at Yami and Bakura. "You two can go into the millennium items. But I supposed you would like it better if the Hikari's sit on your laps."

Yami smiled. "Hate to tell you this, Kaiba. But that's the most brilliant idea I have ever seen from you."

"For once, I agree with the Pharaoh." Bakura smirked.

So, all of them got into the super big car, all seated comfortably, with 'four' on each side, facing the other four.

Kaiba beside his honey-eyed lover, with an arm around him, Yami and Bakura with their respective hikaris on their laps, snuggling up to them, Honda and Anzu arguing still, and Malik and Marik who refused to meet the eyes of each other. 

Seeing the two of them, the others, except for Honda and Anzu who was oblivious to their surroundings, silently vowed to get them together on the cruise. 

"A wonderful vacation, here we come!" Jou exclaimed loudly.

~*~

To be continued…

~*~

Here you go, the second chapter! How was it? Like it? I know Yami Malik was a little OOC here, but just let him be to suit my fic. ^_^ See ya next time!


	3. Cheers! But to who?

Ok, I am back! * Rejoice * Nah…I am not that great, just a girl with the third chapter here…here you go, my response…

Misura: I am glad you luv that chapter, you really think that pressing Marik scene was hilarious? I thought he was kind of OOC there, but I guess it's ok since you like it so much^_^.

Assassin of the Shadows: You like Jou's starry eyes? I luv it too! When I imagine him in those eyes, he was just too adorable for words!

Ranma Higurashi: I am updating now, so look forward to it! Thx for the little review!

Lizzie: Sorry for the wait! I am trying to think of ways for the matchmaking!

Silver: I am glad you will read every chapter^_^ Hope I don't disappoint!

Chibi B: Thanks for that small review! It makes a difference.

phwee? yami hobo: You like r/b? It's my second fav pairing in YGO, I guess.

Immortal_Memories: I am sure Marik isn't an idiot in Malik's eyes.

Jane Silver: You are absolutely right! I am having so much fun!

S. A. Bonasi: Thx a lot for your review! It always helps me a lot! My manga is translated, since I can't read Japanese and I am planning to buy more. As for those flashbacks, I am planning for it to come out in later chapters, not at one go of course, but I assure you there will be some sort of explanation how they got together.

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: Even though the review is short, I still want to thank you for it.

Ninetales122: This was a slower update, right? But thx to you too for the review!

Katsumi-chan: Your review is always so interesting…thx for reading the second chap too!

YamisGal: Glad you like the pairings! They are my fav pairings!

Oh, by the way, I am planning to do another fic which focus mainly on Seto/Jou. It will be a sort of prequel for this fic, so it centers on how they got together. What do you ppl think? Would it be better, or do you want to know just by me doing some flashbacks?

Ok, let's go on to the third chapter!

Title: Cheers! But to who?

Pairings: S/J, YY/Y, B/R, one-sided m/m (Since they are not together yet)

Disclaimers: I don't own Ygo, so enjoy the fic instead of thinking of ways to sue me.

"Oh my god! This is absolutely great!" Jounochi Katsuya stood on the deck of the ship, breathing in deeply. "I could stay here forever!" he smiled widely and sighed in pure bliss. True enough, it was indeed a heavenly feeling to be standing on the deck, staring at the beautiful blue-green waters and listening to the pleasant sounds of the waves. 

That's it, if you were not like Honda, who was currently feeling not just a little nauseous, but what he would say, "I am feeling like shit here, Jou. So if you don't mind, shut up!" 

Yugi, being Yugi, looked at his friend worriedly. "Are you alright, Honda? Why don't you go to your room and rest for a little while?"   

"Su…sure," the other replied weakly. He turned around, but as he did that, he stumbled and fell, hitting his head and, you know, fainted on…Bakura, who was walking towards his favourite Ryou. "Idiot." He scowled, and promptly pushed him off. 

"That's not nice, Bakura. Why don't we help take him back to his room?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura smirked. "That's a good idea, Hikari. We can go to _our_ room on the way back, right?" that earned him a blush. 

Without another word, he dragged the flushed crimson and stuttering Ryou along with an unconscious Honda back inside.

Anzu shook her head. "I am going back to my room too, guys. See you later." As she walked past, she flashed a _very_ sweet smile at Yami, who tried his best from wincing. Fortunately, Yugi, who had turned his eyes on Malik and his yami, did not see this. Yami inwardly heaved a sigh of relief. Anzu, being the dense person she is, still did not know that they are together, and Yugi had suggested to keeping it that way. Being the sweet person he is, he did not want to hurt his friend, and Yami, being the caring lover he is, did not argue back. 

Yami went towards Yugi and laid an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, aibou." He smiled encouragingly. "Things will work out between them." Yugi smiled cutely back and nodded his head. "Let's go back inside" Yami continued as he stared at the sky above him. It was slate gray and dark clouds were accumulating swiftly. 

Yugi noticed this too and called out to the rest, "Hey! It looks like it's going to rain. You guys better come in soon!" Malik and Marik followed without a word and went in. 

As Malik walked past, he leaned down and whispered softly to Yugi, "Don't worry. I will break the ice between Marik and me. We are here to have fun, aren't we?" he smiled assuring. Yugi visibly brightened up and nodded happily. Meanwhile, Jou and Seto were in their own world, having some sweet moments.

Seto stood behind his puppy, whose warm back was pressed against him. He wrapped his arms around the waist possessively. He leaned in and murmured huskily. "If I did not hear wrongly, you said you could stay here forever." Jounochi flushed and nodded, the only response he could manage. 

"Oh? Are you sure?" he nipped at his ear. "Is staying out here really better than being with Seto Kaiba in our room?"

"Not…not…exactly…" the blonde stammered, going redder.

"So what do you say about going in now?"

"No," his pup replied stubbornly.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jou shook his head, "I want to stay here." He sat down on the ground, staring out at the sea defiantly.

The taller of the two sighed. He followed his lover and sat down. The other turned around and stared at him, surprised. "What are you doing?"

Seto wrapped an arm around his pup. "Couldn't leave my favorite puppy out here in the rain alone, could I?" he gave a small smile, one which only Jou and Mokuba could have the honor to see.

Jounochi smiled happily and hugged Seto tightly. "I love you so much!"

"I know. That's how I feel too."

Yugi and Yami stared at the two of them. "Do you think they heard me at all, Yami?" Yugi asked, turning large eyes towards his darker half.

"I am sure they did. Just leave them alone." Raindrops began pelting down, and by the looks of it, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "But they will catch a cold,"

Yami sighed, "I am sure they will find it worthwhile." He held Yugi's hand and led him inside. They were going to have some fun of their own too.

"Why do you want to stay out here, koi?" Seto asked. He had moved behind Jou, who was now sitting in between his legs. He laid his chin on top of his head, enjoying the heat the other radiated.

The blonde duelist shrugged, "I guess I just want to feel the rain."

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Seto called softly, "Pup?" There was no response. / He must have fallen asleep. / Seto smiled, and held Jou tighter against him. Anyone who seen his expression now would definitely capture that with a camera and sell one copy for a million. Jou only murmured softly, "Seto," and snuggled deeper into the place where he belonged, Seto's arms.

~*~

(Author's note: Four hours later.) 

Yugi snuggled happily into Yami's arms. "Yami…"

"What?" the said darker soul raised his perfect eyebrow.

"This is what I call, a perfect moment." He sighed blissfully.

Yami smirked and leaned in closer, whispering huskily. "No, this is what I call a perfect moment." He captured his hikari's soft lips into a soft gentle kiss. He received a gentle moan. / Not a bad reward. / Darting his tongue out, he silently asked for entrance, which Yugi gave immediately. Yami caressed the cavern of his beloved. To him, Yugi tasted sweeter than honey. His hands move on their free will, going under Yugi's shirt and caressing the soft skin. He moved slowly to the neck and was about to mark it when…

Anzu's voice floated towards them. "Yami? Where are you?" The light and the dark soul jumped apart immediately, just in time as the brunette came into the lounge. "Oh, there you are. I finally found you!" She beamed joyfully and noticed Yugi. "Are you alright? You look kind of red." The very flushed Yugi smiled gently, "It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

"That's good, then. I came to ask Yami if he wants to go play billiard. You can come along too, Yugi." 

Yami cursed mentally. He really wanted to spend some quality time _alone _with Yugi, but he did not want to hurt Anzu's feelings by rejecting her. He was just debating what to do, when Honda burst into the room, screaming, "Help!"

Yami heaved a sigh of relief and flashed a grateful smile at Honda, which went unnoticed by the flustered man. 

"What's wrong, Honda?" Yugi asked, curious.

"Jou and Kaiba are right behind me!" he yelled, looking frantically behind him.

"So?" Yami, Yugi and Anzu asked in unison, confused.

"They stayed in the rain for one goddamn hour. I don't want their cold to spread to me. I came for a vacation, not for a virus."

Jounochi and his lover came into the room. "Come on, Honda." Jou said impatiently, tapping his foot. "I am not even sneezing."  He sweatdropped as his friend hid behind Yami, who looked slightly annoyed.

"Just don't come near me!"

There was a moment of silence. "So, what do we do now?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba smirked. "How about a duel, Yami."

"Sounds good. It's been a long time." Yami grinned back. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Dream on," the CEO said.

And so, the duel began, with the others watching with interest.

"Go, Seto!" Jou cheered. He raised his hand halfway, before it dropped back down limply. He seemed confused for a while, before brightening up and cheered again, Go, Yami! You-" his stopped again and frowned. He elbowed Honda, who was beside him, "Hey, Honda! Who do you think I should cheer for, Yami or Seto?"

Honda replied back impatiently, "Why do you even asking such a stupid question? Of course, you should cheer for…cheer for…" he stopped, deep in thought. Nudging Anzu, he asked, "Whom ya think Jou should support?"

Anzu replied in a reprimanding tone, "That's easy. Obviously, he should support…" There was a long pause, before she added, "I don't know." The three of them looked at Yugi for help, who sweatdropped and replied nervously, "I don't know too."

And so, the four of them remained silent the rest of the duel, deep in thought, not quite paying attention to the duel going on. After a while, Yami waved his hand in front of Yugi, trying to get his attention. Yugi blinked. "The duel's over?"

"Yeah. It was a tie." He turned towards Kaiba, "Next time, the result will be different."

Kaiba smiled confidently, "I agree. Next time, I will emerge as the winner."

"Fat chance." Was the other's response.

There was a loud growl, no, make it two. An embarrassed Jou and Honda smiled sheepishly, "I am hungry," they said in unison.

The rest sweatdropped, and muttered, "Some things just don't change, no matter the situation."

~*~

That's it for now. I have a question for you people out there. I have always wondered whom Jou would cheer for when Yami and Seto duel, that's it if Jou is with Seto. I think he would cheer for Seto, since Yami has Yugi cheering and supporting him. Anzu would cheer for Yami too. And there's always Mokuba who would cheer for Seto. The best way for Jou is to cheer for both, but I suppose that would be weird, since he would be saying, "Go, Seto! You will beat Yami for sure!" and the next moment, he would be saying, "Go kick Seto's ass, Yami!" You see how strange that would be. And Jou, being Jou, would definitely not keep quiet and just watch the duel. So now, I want to know your comments about this as well as this chapter! ^_^

See ya next time!


	4. Interruptions

Here I am again, with the fourth chapter! ^_^ First things first, my response to the reviews:

Ranma Higurashi: Thx for the review! I guess love comes first, so Jou should cheer for Seto!

Lizzie: Like you said, Yami has Yugi, that I agree totally.

Guardian-381: Thx a lot for reviewing of three chap of my fic! That was a great encouragement. I am still thinking of how to write Malik/Marik.

Yami Krissy: Thx for liking the story, I guess.

Devilburns: Thx for tat little review, it makes a diff.

Kaelas: I am sure Jou will support both.

Queen of Eternal Darkness: I appreciate that little note.

Misura: Thx for replying my questions. I will try writing more adorable chaps, but I can't promise that, coz I write wadeva tat comes to my mind.

Silver: You are right, Yami has many others cheering for them. Seto only has Mokuba, but now he has Jou too!

phwee? yami hobo: Thx for ur review, I luv seto/jou too.

Katsumi-chan: That was really weird! Ur reviews are always so interesting.

Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo: I don't mind short reviews, so dun be sorry.

Assassin of the Shadows: I am sure a pouting Jou is the remedy for whatever unhappiness, he juz so cute!

Many of you answered my question as to whom Jou should cheer for in a duel between Yami and Seto. Most said Seto. I agree to that, since Yami has Yugi and the others, he probably won't mind Jou not cheering for him.

Ok, enough of all these, let's move on to the next chap!

Title: Interruptions

Pairings: S/J, R/B, YY/Y

Disclaimers:  The same old thing again. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, nor the sexy Kaiba Seto or the cute Jounochi, so do me a favor and don't sue me.

~*~

Jounochi Katsuya yawned loudly as he came out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist and his one hand toweling his golden hair dry. His blue-eyed lover shot him an amused look. "You know, one is supposed to feel refresh after a bath." He stood up and went behind his pup, holding him by the slim waist possessively. "I know," Jou admitted sheepishly, "I guess I am just tired."

"Tired?" Seto said in a mock voice. He kissed his neck gently, moving up the familiar trail from the neck to the ear and nipping gently on it, knowing full well how sensitive the blonde was to that action. "So I assumed you are not up for certain activities tonight?" he whispered huskily. Jou moaned softly and flushed. "I didn't…hnn….ah…say that…"

"Oh?" Seto raised a hand, caressing the smooth skin while the other hand remained on the waist, keeping the moaning pup from sliding onto the ground. The golden haired teen felt helpless under the touches of his lover. He felt the arm around his waist tightened and he was pressed more firmly against the warm body behind him. There was something hardening pressing against his rear and Jou felt his knees go weak. If it were not for the hand holding him, he would be on the floor in a jelly heap by now. 

The taller of the two pushed Jou onto the bed and lay onto of him, placing himself in between his pup's slender legs. He reached out one hand and pulled away the tower from the waist, revealing a nude but definitely beautiful Jounochi Katsuya to him. He let his eyes roamed all over his koi in appreciation. He could never get sick of looking at his pup. He was just too gorgeous, too marvelous and too wonderful. He was simply perfect, his face flushed and his eyes hazy with pleasure. He leaned down and drew him into a hot kiss, full of passion and an emotion he had come to accept, love. Jou let his arms entwined around his neck, pulling him down further and deeper into the moment of bliss they now shared. Jou moaned into his mouth, turning both of them on.

However, they were humans, and there was one thing humans need. Air. They broke apart, gasping for their breath. However, one second didn't even seemed to pass as Seto connected their mouths again. This time, it was more searing and it held lust. His tongue made its way into the familiar hot and sweet cavern, and explored thoroughly, even though all were already discovered. But he could never get enough of the taste. Jou tasted sweeter each time, and more delicious. Reluctantly, he moved his mouth away and kissed down the neck, biting the creamy flesh and eliciting groans of need from the feverish puppy below him. His tongue lapped at the small love marks he made, apologizing. The love bites would be obvious the next day, but he didn't care. He was possessive. Jou was all his. Everything was perfect at that moment, at least until there was a knock at the door.

Both of them groaned in unison, but Seto chose to continue. Obviously ignoring the knock, he went on to rub a hardening nipple. Jou struggled to say a coherent statement. "Ah…Seto…" his hands moved to his koi's silky brown hair. "The…hnn…the…the…door,"

"Leave it. That person will go away" Was the response Seto gave. As if on cue, there was a sound of soft footsteps padding away. However, a few seconds later, there came a series of knocking and this time, they were slightly louder. Seto sighed. The mood was broken. He covered Jou's nude form with a blanket and went to open the door. It was Yami and Yugi. Standing behind them were Ryou and Bakura who was close to sulking and he was glaring daggers at Yami. Seto crossed his arms. "What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"It is not my choice to interrupt whatever you are doing right now, Kaiba." Yami spoke up. "But we want to discuss about Malik and his Yami."

Seto glared. "Can't we do that tomorrow?"

Yami glared back. "No." Yugi looked worriedly at the two of them. "We can't talk when they are awake. They will be suspicious." He added softly.

Seto thought for a while before sighing. / We can always continue later. / Nodding his head, he said, "We will meet you at the lounge."

~*~

It had taken half an hour before Seto and Jou finally arrived at the lounge. Obviously, they were held up by certain interruptions, which Seto couldn't resist. He had closed the door, planning to inform his lover about Yami's plans, but when he saw a naked puppy on the bed with only a thin sheet of white blanket covering his perfect body, he lost himself and pounced on the blonde, resulting in another twenty minutes of pure lust and passion.

When they went into the meeting place, they saw a sleepy Yugi snuggling with a cute little smile into Yami's warm embrace, and a Ryou who was sitting on the lap of a very annoyed Bakura scowling deeply at the Yami. However, his looks softened and his lips curved into a soft smile at the sight of his hikari when Ryou laid his head on his shoulder, trying hard to stifle a yawn.

Seto sat down on the comfortable seat and pulled Jou onto his lap. He glared at Yami. "Speak."

Yami did not seem the least affected. He cleared his throat and replied, "We need a plan to get Malik and Marik together."

Bakura looked bored. "You said that at least four times to me already, Pharaoh. How about telling us your plan instead of repeating that meaningless sentence."

There was a moment of silence. A silence that even the one in the graveyard was nothing compared to this. 

"Well?" Bakura said impatiently.

Yami cleared his throat again. "Actually," he cleared his throat some more, earning a "Stop that," from Kaiba. He continued, "I don't have a plan." All of them sweatdropped. Yami seemed unfazed. "That is why I am asking all of you to gather here. To discuss." The CEO blinked. "Repeat that, Yami." "I said, I don't have a plan."

Both Seto and Bakura stared hard at him, before replying in unison, "Let's go, Jou." And "Let's go, Ryou." They stood up and pulled their respective confused lover close to them and turned towards the direction of the rooms.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" Yami asked, puzzled by their actions. Seto didn't even bother replying, he moved on while Bakura turned around and snapped, "Next time, pharaoh, don't come bothering us when you don't even have a plan to entertain us."

Yami stood up, exasperated almost knocking Yugi onto the floor. "Why should I be the only one with a plan? Why don't you _two smart ass_ help me think of a plan?"

Jounochi, who was latching onto Seto's arm, gave him a puppy eyes look. His eyes were big, watery and shimmering. (Author's note: Think of the eyes of Shindou Shuichi from Gravitation again.) "Come on, Seto. We have got to help Malik and his yami. They look so perfect together." 

Beside him, Ryou nodded. He shot Bakura a pleading look, which the darker soul definitely could not resist. Sighing, Bakura muttered a "Fine. Anything for you." He walked back and sat down, with a smiling Ryou by his side.

"Look Seto. Bakura has already given in. What are you waiting for?" Jou nudged Seto and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know, pup." He glared at Yami. "But I seriously doubt his ability of planning and handling this kind of matters. This might drag on to even morning."

"Precisely why we need you here, Seto." This sentence from Jou earned two "Hey!" and two glares from Yami and Bakura, followed by two mutterings, "Who says we need him?" and two elbowing in the ribs from Yugi and Ryou.

Seto smirked and sat back down. Yugi sighed and asked softly, "Can we get back to business?"

"I say, Marik should just throw Malik onto the bed and take him. It's the simplest way. Easy and effective." Bakura snickered.

Yami frowned. "That's too…rough."

"How about getting Marik to confess?" Yugi asked softly.

Seto sniggered, "Since when is that bastard good with words?"

"Since when are you good with words, Kaiba?" Yami retorted.

"Since I fall in love with my puppy." He smirked and held Jou tighter.

Ryou cleared his throat to get some attention. "How about getting Malik to confess? Surely he isn't that bad with words as his yami?"

Jou nodded but Yugi shook his head. "Malik strongly believes that Marik doesn't feel the same about him. He won't confess even if you kill him."

There was a moment of silence as each of them racked their brains trying to figure out a way. 

"What are all of you doing here?" A voice startled all of them, even Seto and Bakura who widened their eyes. Jou and Yugi practically jumped from their seats. They turned around and found themselves staring at Malik and Marik who was yawning and leaning against the door.

Yugi laughed nervously. "We were…ah…were…erm…we were talking. Right, guys?" Yami, Jou and Ryou nodded vigorously. Bakura snorted and Seto rolled his eyes.

"At this hour?" Malik raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"We couldn't sleep." Jou blurted out. / That was lame. /

"All of you?" Malik pressed on.

All nodded together, even Seto and Bakura, who were thinking, 'We weren't planning on sleeping tonight anyway. My lover and I have better things to do.'

"So you were talking?" all of them nodded again. Malik smiled brightly. "Can I join?" 

All of them sweatdropped.

"Jou and I are going to _sleep_." Seto said flatly and pulled Jou up with him, leaving the room.

"Me too." Bakura added immediately. He carried Ryou who blushed, smirked and left the room too. He snickered at Marik as he passed the door.

Yami stood up. "I guess we are going too." he held Yugi's hand. Yugi smiled sweetly, "Good night." 

Malik sighed, his face disappointed. "Why do they have to sleep so early?" he muttered.

Marik laughed. "Early? I think it will be another three hours before its morning."

"But I can't sleep." He turned and smiled at his yami. "You will accompany me, won't you?" 

Marik just want to reach forward and embrace him, never letting go, but he restrained himself. He nodded to Malik. "I will stay with you." / Forever, even if you drive me away and don't want me by your side. / 

He sat down beside Malik.

~*~

That's it for now, the end of fourth chapter. Oh, by the way, I will most probably do the prequel fic to cruising love but I won't do it now or in the next few weeks, coz I am really busy, and I want a nice fic, so please give me some time to do it.

Cya next time! And don't forget to review!


	5. Kiss of accident

Hi! I am back again, with the fifth chapter of Cruising Love! Thanks for the reviews, everyone and I appreciate those who read my fic even if you don't review.

Katsumi-chan: Thx for the cookie! I luv cookies!

Ranma Higurashi: I will update this fic quite often.

Silver: There is more m/m in this chapter.

Queen of Eternal Darkness: I won't leave this fic or abandon it.

Assassin of the Shadows: I luv shuichi too! But I like Tatsuha more but tat's not the point. Thx for the review!

Machi: They will be together. They belong to each other.

Neko Moon Goddess: I am glad you like the last part.

Misura: You noticed the small details, I am happy ^_^

dreamsprite: I reviewed ur fic. Ganbatte!

Chibi Ookami: You like the last part too! * jumps in joy *

Lizzie: Sorry for the wait. I am updating now.

Ummm..: I don't know exactly who you are, but still, thx for the review!

Mew Mew : I know the characters are OOC, sorry for that.

Kaelas: Malik and Marik will definitely be together. I am happy u like the 4th chapter.

devilburns: I may or may not do a lemon. It depends.

Yami Krissy: I think it's good they talked too.

~*~

Title: Kiss of accident

Pairings: s/j, yy/y, b/r, m/m

Warnings: Yaoi

Disclaimers: I don't own YGO; I only own the hot Seto and Malik and Yami in my dreams.

~*~

Marik sat down beside Malik. He leaned his head onto the couch, closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, satisfied to just spend some peaceful time with his hikari and enjoying his presence. He heard a soft giggle and opened his eyes, only to find himself staring in wonder at the beautiful purple depths, mesmerized. He felt as if he was drowning in pools of purple, but the difference was that he felt comfortable and strangely lost. He could stare at them forever, and never get sick. He could be captured by those eyes and not voiced any complaints. He could…

"Marik?" A soft voice broke his thoughts. Not that he minded it. It was just as beautiful as the purple pools. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he forced himself to concentrate on what Malik was saying.

"Are you feeling tired? You need not accompany me." Malik stared at him, worry and guilt evident on his face. His eyes were now clouded with apology.

/ Does he know the effect of those eyes on me? / The dark soul silently wondered.

"No." he replied. "I was just…thinking."

"About what?" Malik asked, curious. His eyes turned wider and searched Marik's for any signs of joy or gloom. He wanted to know what his yami was thinking. He wanted to know many things. Marik was always a mystery to him. He need not know everything about him, but he wanted to know something, something that would reassure him that he was close to his yami and important to him. 

Sometimes, Marik would show to him some emotions, be it anger, elation or even sadness. During those times, Malik felt he was the happiest man alive.

But at times, Marik blocked his thoughts and himself from him. He would then feel the presence of an invisible iron wall between them, separating them and keeping Malik away from the soul he desired.

"Nothing in particular," Marik lied, felling a bit uneasy. "It does not concern you."

"But I want to know," his other half insisted. Although Malik would never admit it, he felt a pang of jealousy when he heard Marik say that. It made him feel unimportant and insignificant. / What could he be thinking about that does not concern him? / He wondered if Marik even thought about him. 

/ What am I thinking? I am getting jealous over something that I don't even know. Besides, I am just a shell to him. A shell that he need. Other than that, I am nothing. / Malik thought bitterly.

"Curiosity kills the cat, Malik," Marik answered. "Don't ask too much."

Malik turned his head away, his features hardening. "I am going. I don't want to bother you." He stood up to leave, but Marik grabbed his arm.

"You are not bothering me," Marik stated. "What is wrong with you?" 

All of a sudden, he felt the atmosphere turned tense and there was this cold aura around his light.

Malik struggled to keep his face impassive but he could feel anger building inside him. "What is wrong with me?" He replied through gritted teeth. He shook his arm away from Marik. "There is nothing wrong with me. I feel just fine." He snapped.

"Then why do you look so angry?" Marik frowned. Malik don't usually lose his temper unless something major happened, and he seriously did not consider talking as any major event.

"Oh, maybe Santa Claus forgot about my Christmas present?" he replied sarcastically.

"Come on, Malik. Don't try your mood swings on me." Marik replied impatiently. He was getting a little frustrated. "You are tired. Go to sleep."

Malik clenched his fists, trying his best to control his mounting anger, but he could feel his efforts were futile. "I can decide for myself if I am tired or not," He shot back and glared. "Maybe if you just actually take some time to just tell me what the hell you are thinking, my mood may just be perfect!" 

/ You don't want to know what I am thinking. You will freak out. / Marik silently mutter in his head. He saw Malik storming off towards the exit and before he knew it, he had acted upon his instinct and grabbed Malik by the arm, pulling him back to him. Their noses were nearly touching and they stared into each other's eyes.

"You really want to know what I am thinking?" Marik asked softly. Malik could only nod his head as he struggled to fight off the blush that threatened to show on his face.

"This…" Marik wrapped his arm around his waist, bringing him closer. His hand moved to Malik's blonde hair and pushed him closer, as his lips moved nearer towards his destination…

~*~

(Meanwhile…)

"Guys! Wait!" Yugi whispered loudly. He waved his arms frantically to those in front of him, signaling for them to come back.

"What do you want, Pharaoh's light?" Bakura demanded impatiently. "_We_'ve got no time." He pulled Ryou closer to him.

"Marik and Malik are talking! Don't you want to know what they will do?" Yugi replied softly while watching Malik and his yami intently.

"Since when have you become so nosey, Yugi? Yami's influence, I bet." Seto smirked. 

Yami glared at him. Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Yugi's reply. "I just want to see how things turn out for Malik. They are so perfect for each other."

Yami smiled at his light before glaring at Seto again. "Unlike someone, Yugi has a heart." He shot back.

Seto rolled his eyes and was about to say something curt back when they heard two voices raised from the lounge.

"They are arguing," Ryou stated gently, worry evident in his eyes.

Yami frowned. "This is not good."

"Should we go and stop them?" Jounochi asked.

"No," Seto replied firmly. "We have to explain why we are here. Besides, it's their problem. We should not interfere."

There was a moment of silence as they peered at the quarreling pair from the door, trying their best not to let themselves be seen. When they saw Malik turned towards their direction, Yami, Bakura and Seto's first and natural action was to duck back behind the door. But all three of them made the same and only mistake, which was to pull their respective lover with them. The other three was still staring and their minds were not yet refresh from the exchange they just heard and absorbed.

Fortunately, Malik was grabbed back by Marik and did not notice their presence. Yami heaved a sigh of relief. Seto remained impassive but inside he was thanking whatever God that was watching over them. Marik definitely would not be happy about them eavesdropping and the result would not be pretty.

Bakura snickered. "This is interesting," he stated as he watch Marik pull Malik closer to him. "That asshole finally decided to fuck him?"

Yami rolled his eyes. "They are just going to kiss, tomb robber."

"They are going to kiss! Finally this is getting somewhere!" Jou exclaimed excitedly. 

They watched as the two on 'stage' moved closer and closer…

Yugi and Ryou held their breath. Seto rolled his eyes. Jounochi tensed up. Bakura sniggered and Yami smirked.

"They are…" Yugi forced himself to breathe and whispered.

"Going to…" Ryou continued. A surge of hope swept through him as he thought of how this imminent moment of bliss would bring Malik and Marik together.

/ Kiss…/ this word formed simultaneously in their heads.

"What are all of you doing here?" it was a _very loud_ voice.

Marik and Malik broke apart, clearly startled. 

Yugi and Jou jumped, causing both of them to hit Yami and Seto's chin as the two of them was watching the scene above them. Ryou was obviously astounded and his mouth open in a voiceless scream. Bakura's eyes widened.

They turned around and faced a yawning Honda. "Are all of you looking for food?" he exclaimed loudly, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Jou growled at him, eyes darting towards the lounge to see if Marik or Malik heard anything. "Shut up!" 

Honda glared at him. "What if I don't want to?" he replied back, voice challenging.

The blonde glared back and started to move towards him. Being the dense person he was, he did not realize that his limbs were sort of entangled with Yugi and being Jou, which included the word 'clumsy', tripped and sent all of them except Seto who had miraculously wonderful agility, into the room with a loud 'plomp'. (Author's note: Imagine a cloud of smoke.)

"What the hell?" was the only thing Marik could manage, as he stared wide-eyed at the misshapen 'ball' of entangled limbs and bodies plus a standing and sweat dropping Seto Kaiba in front of him. Malik was speechless and he stood rooted, mind trying to process what in the world was, now and would happen. 

"Oops!" Jou grinned sheepishly up at them. "Erm…sorry?" he apologized meekly. Seto sighed in exasperation. "Pup…" he reached out and grabbed the blonde to him.

Bakura stood up angrily, pulling Ryou with him. "It's all your fault." He glared and jabbed a finger into Jou's chest. "Don't touch him." Seto snarled. Jounochi pointed at Honda who looked confused, "It's his fault." He countered.

Honda raised his hands in defense, "Hey! I am the innocent party." 

"Why don't you people shut up?" Yami joined in after helping his precious Yugi up.

"Why don't you shut up, pharaoh?"

"Don't think just because you won us before in Duel Monsters therefore you have the right to order us to do anything, Yami."

Ryou, who had noticed Marik's pissed off expression, wisely chose to keep quiet.

"Erm guys?" Yugi interrupted softly.

"What?" They asked in unison. Yugi sweatdropped. He slowly pointed a finger in Marik's direction. They turned and saw a _very _furious Marik who was gritting his teeth. "Can one of you give me a proper reason why you are here?" 

Honda stared at Jou who turned to Seto. The CEO turned to Yugi who turned to Ryou. Ryou looked at Bakura and the dark spirit glared at Yami. Yami glared back but turned his eyes to Marik who was tapping his feet impatiently.

He sweatdropped and cleared his throat. "We were…were…erm…"

"Eavesdropping?" Marik's voice was calm and low, but there was a deadly edge to it.

Yami took a step back. "Not really."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"We weren't doing anything, really."

Bakura snickered loudly. "We were just watching an interesting show." That earned him a death-glare from Marik. Despite his rage, Marik couldn't help but blush a little as he thought of what happened. / I was going to kiss him! What the hell am I thinking? / He turned around and stared at Malik who was still recovering from the chain of events.

At that moment, Jounochi who did not about the fact that his shoelaces had somehow become untie during the sequence of events, chose to move. You can guess what happened. He tripped of course, and his hands pushed Yugi involuntarily and sent the tri-colored hair boy crashing into Marik. 

Seto reached out his arms and caught his beloved Jou in time. Thus, the lucky blonde was trapped securely in his lover's warm embrace. He stared at Seto and saw his blue eyes widened. Confused, he turned around hoping to gain some enlightenment. The scene in front of him explained everything.

Yugi's small form was on Marik, but the most amazing thing was, Malik was trapped under his yami, and his lips were currently pressed tight against Marik's. His purple orbs were wide and a crimson blush was slowly spreading across his cheeks.

Jou did the only thing he could do. He chuckled. Soon, rich laughter filled the entire room as Jou entangled himself from Seto and clutched his side. He was laughing till his sides hurt and one of two teardrops threatened to escape from his eyes.

Smiling, Yami helped Yugi up. He kissed his lips softly and said, "I think you and Jou just did something good."

Ryou smiled happily. "Everything's solved." A smirking Bakura announced. He smiled slyly at his lover. "We should leave." He heaved Ryou onto his shoulder and carried him off.

Yami and Yugi left the room, hand in hand. As they stepped outside, Yugi turned his head back to look at Malik and Marik who remained stiff in their positions. "Things will work out, right Yami?" His other half squeezed his hand. "Right. Let's go. We have some catching up to do." He winked. Yugi blushed, which only made him look more adorable.

Seto dragged a still chuckling Jounochi out of the lounge. He smirked. "Looks like I will have to find some way to shut that mouth of yours, don't I pup?"

Jou glared at him. "Try then." He replied, indirectly initiating a challenge. Nothing else was said as Seto pushed him roughly against the wall, capturing his lips in a deep searing kiss, setting both of them on invisible fire as they groaned in need. "We got…got to…hurry," a breathless Jou broke the kiss and gashed out.

"That's' one sentence which made sense, pup." 

~*~

Honda stared, confused. "Oh well," he muttered. "I better go back to sleep. Maybe I will dream and there will be food." He left the room too, leaving Malik and Marik in the room.

"Malik…"

"Marik…"

A long silence ensued, until…

Marik grabbed Malik and crushed their mouths together.

~*~

tbc

~*~

End of the fifth chapter! Finally, something's going on between Malik and Marik! * Cheers * 

Was the ending too abrupt? Sorry if it is, I can't think of anything and I am a bit tired.

Oh well, continue reading my fic! ^_^


	6. Maybe

OH MY GOD! I am finally back. It's been so long! Sorry for the long wait, readers. Writer's block really sucks. I am sure you can understand, when you really want to update but your mind is absolutely blank.

I can't say I have a lot of ideas now, but I will try my best. I going to update now, I don't know if this chap will turn out sucky. But if it unfortunately does, bear with it. 

I am kind of feeling a bit strange now. This is how I feel right now: My mind is still a total blank with no ideas at all. BUT, if I don't update, I feel very empty and I can't bring myself to do anything, much less study the tests that are coming up.

So you see why I have to update? Hope you do. Anyway, a great big HUG to all these people:

malik'sgurl, Chibi Ookami, Yami Krissy, Faia Ookami, grace, Kit, Kaelas, Assassin of the Shadows, Queen of Eternal Darkness, Ranma Higurashi,  Ancient Angel, phwee? yami hobo, Machi, Silver, devilburns, Misura, Enriko, YumiYa, Yuri Rikusentai, Shadowy Fluffball, Guardian-381, Lizzie, seto_joeylover, Rowan and Sakura, Willing2BThere!

I LOVED YOUR REVIEWS!                     

Thx so much for reviewing! They are very helpful. All of you make my day so happy! As an apology for not updating for so long, I shall give you each a choc chip cookie! * **Mailing cookies to everyone** *

Ok enough of my insanity. I shall get on to the sixth chap!

~*~

Title: Maybe

Pairings: s/j, m/m, yy/y, b/r

Warnings: Yaoi of course. Actually this warning is really redundant.

Disclaimers: It's not mine. Sigh. How many times do I have to say this? My heart sank every time I typed this line. : (

~*~

Marik's tongue probed at his entrance and Malik felt himself gasped, allowing a silky and bittersweet taste to enter his mouth and capturing him into a world of passion. He moaned into his darker half's mouth. This was better than what he had always been dreaming for. It was pure bliss.

But it was short lived. Marik broke the kiss. He laid both his hands on Malik's shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye.  "Why are you returning my kiss?"

His Hikari looked away, refusing to answer. / Should I tell him? But he will only laugh at me. /

Marik cupped his chin, turning his face back. His eyes softened considerably and his voice was gentle. It sounded like soothing music to Malik. "Tell me."

Malik stared into his eyes, desperately searching for something. But they revealed nothing. There was only gentleness and although Malik found his hopes soaring, he couldn't help but remind himself that there was a chance he would end up broken.

"I…" his voice was hesitant. / Arrghh. Forget it. I will just spill it. / Taking a deep breath, he gushed out. "BecauseIloveyou."

The other raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

Malik glared, which was not really that successful since he was feeling a hell of a nervous wreck inside. "You heard that!" he stated indignantly.

Marik smiled, causing Malik to widen his eyes. / Marik smiled. By Ra, he actually smiled! / 

Malik was torn between dying from happiness and worrying himself over his confession. But that was just the beginning of his surprise.

He gasped as arms wrapped around him and he found himself locked in a warm embrace. Marik laid his head on Malik's. Nothing was said as Malik forced himself to enjoy the sensation of being held by his beloved instead of being a worrywart. 

All of a sudden, Malik felt his back against the carpeted floor. He looked up at Marik, astounded. Marik only smirked. "You are mine."

However, as Malik felt his clothing ripped away from his body, he thought he heard, "I love you too, you know."

~*~

"Seto…" Jou breathed out, his eyes shut tight and his hands wound tight around Seto's neck.

"Hmm?" He licked the earlobe and licked his way down the soft creamy flesh, nipping and sucking. "You taste so good."

"Even…* moan * better than the jelly at dinner?" Jou gasped, his eyes opened in hazy pleasure.

"Much better." His hand slowly unbuttoned the white shirt, letting it dance lightly on the silky chest of his beloved. "Besides, you are probably the only one who thought it was nice. I am thinking of hiring a new cook."

Jou tried to pout in annoyance but Seto pushed himself against him, letting him feel the hardness that was growing. His supposedly pout turned into flushed face as a gasp escape from his mouth. "It was nice and…Seto… sweet." He managed to get out a coherent sentence stubbornly.

"Not as sweet as you." He captured Jou's mouth into a scorching kiss, releasing his lust and passion for the boy, before breaking it, and gasped out. "Bed."

Seto pushed Jou roughly onto the bed. He kissed him and forced his tongue into the entrance, setting both of them on fire. Not that Jou minded, it was intense and he felt himself engulfed the flames of passion and lust, as Seto ripped off his shirt impatiently. 

All words of protests were muffled by the kiss and soon, Jou found both his hands locked in a powerful grip by his blue-eyed lover. Nothing registered in his blank mind except for the searing treatment he was receiving. He did not even noticed Seto slipping his hand under the pillow until he felt cold metal around his wrists.

"Wha…?" he looked up, surprised and saw his hands trapped by handcuffs. He looked at a smirking Seto. "Since when did you get that?"

"Since you were lost in pleasure in my hands." He leaned down and trailed wet kisses down Jou's neck. The blonde promptly blushed at the thought of what was about to come.

"Seto…"

"I am going to cannibalize you, pup."

"Seto…I…"

"No protests."

"I…I…"

"A bad pup has to be punished."

"I…"

"What's the matter, pup?"

"I am…going..to…snee…AH CHOO!"

Seto stared at Jou. The blonde only grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Seto rolled his eyes and sighed. The mood was already broken. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Jou's soft lips. "Baka."

~*~

(The next morning.)

Yami and Yugi walked into the dining room, their stomach rumbling as the aroma of breakfast floated into their noses. Well, Yugi's stomach sure did rumbled. As for Yami, he silently wondered how Kaiba was so capable of finding such a good cook. Their fingers were lightly laced together as they entered the room, and they found themselves staring at Ryou's back. 

Yugi giggled slightly as Yami cleared his throat in a futile attempt to separate Bakura and Ryou who were kissing like there's no tomorrow. Ryou was sitting on his yami's lap with his arms laced around his neck. His waist was captured by strong arms and if the two of them heard Yami, their actions clearly showed no notice of it.

Yami glared, obviously unhappy of the fact that he was being ignored. To say the least, he was once a Pharaoh. No one ignored his presence like that. 

"Are you done, tomb robber?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Ryou perked up at this and he attempted to break off the kiss but Bakura growled and pulled him back. However, Ryou stopped him and smiled gently. "I am hungry. Let's have breakfast."

Bakura snickered. "Who says I am not hungry? But not for food anyway." Ryou promptly blushed. Bakura turned and glared at Yami. "Do you always have fun interrupting people?"

Yami shook his head firmly. "Not quite." He went to the table together with Yugi and sat down. "But somehow I take pleasure in interrupting you." 

Bakura growled. "Why you…" He was interrupted.

"What's this? Arguing early in the morning?" It was Malik. He grinned at the doorway, with Marik at his side. 

Bakura humped and sat back in his comfy chair. "The pharaoh started it."

Marik lifted an eyebrow, amused. "Oh? Yami actually started an argument? I wonder how…"

Bakura sneered. "I have no reason to tell you."

The other just smirked and sat down. "And I have no reason to waste my time by arguing with you."

Bakura sniggered. "Apparently, Yami has."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "No I don't. Consider it your fortune that you actually have the honor of me in the mood to argue with you."

Ryou, Yugi and Malik just ignored them. They were already quite used to their yami's pointless and incessant unpleasant exchange whenever they saw each other. They sighed as the arguments of pancakes now traveled to their ears. 

"Sometimes I really hope they argue about more meaningful stuff," Malik muttered. "Quarreling over pancakes isn't exactly an ideal choice."

Yugi nodded as he bit into his toast. He grinned as something dawned on him. "So what happened between you and Marik last night?" he asked playfully.

Malik froze, before he felt a strange fuzzy warm feeling and his cheeks heating up. Ryou chuckled. It was fun seeing such a reaction from his good friend. He watched as the Egyptian shifted slightly in his chair. "Well…actually…"

"Actually what?" Yugi pressed.

"Did he confess?" Ryou asked eagerly.

"Maybe." Malik suddenly felt hazy in wonder. His mind was sent into fantasy as the events of previous night came back to him.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other in confusion. They turned back to Malik and asked in unison. "Maybe?"

Malik nodded. "I thought I heard it but…" his face visibly turned crest-fallen as his heart sank, "I could very well imagined it," His voice was sad and had a tone of resignation.

Both Ryou and Yugi felt a pang of sadness as they looked at Malik. 

"Don't worry, Malik," Yugi said in a reassuring tone. "I am sure you heard it correctly."

Ryou nodded in agreement. "Besides, Marik is probably the type who does not express his feelings and bottoms everything up inside his heart. Take me for example. I can count very well on my fingers how many times Bakura says, "I love you" in a year. But I know that deep in his heart, he loves me and probably says that line mentally more times than me."

Malik brightened up at that and felt much better. He smiled gratefully. Amidst their conversations and arguments, neither the yamis noticed what the hikaris were talking about nor did the hikaris realize that their yamis could very well overhear what they were talking about. 

Fortunately for the three light souls, the heated arguments between the three darker halves had drifted from pancakes to cookies and they were too busy giving their views to notice what was going on beside them.

All of a sudden, realization hit Yugi. He had always felt that something was missing since he came into the room. There was a lack of the usual bickering between a pup and his master. 

"Where's Jounochi and Kaiba?" he asked.

Ryou shook his head, indicating that he had absolutely no idea. Malik shrugged. 

Yugi turned towards Yami, Bakura and Marik. Interrupting them was the last thing he wanted to right now, but being Yugi, he was concerned about his best friend. 

"Erm, guys?" 

He was ignored. Obviously his soft voice was lost in the sea of heated quarrel. Yugi silently wondered where they get the energy for arguing after a whole night of screwing their hikaris.

"Why don't you just ask them to shut up?" Malik suggested. Yugi shook his head. He seriously doubted it would work.

With a determined look in his eyes, he went straight to Yami and placed a soft yet sweet kiss to Yami's lips. The three yamis were stunned, not by the sudden intrusion but by the move of the usually soft and shy Yugi. For once, there was a sweet silence in the room.

"Yami?" Yugi smiled at him.

Finally shaken out of his surprise, Yami smiled back. "You should do that more often, aibou." Yugi blushed.

Bakura smirked. "I see that Pharaoh's light has gotten bolder. By the way, why did you interrupt us, Yugi?" 

Yugi seemed to realize the root of his action and asked quickly. "I wanted to ask if anyone of you knows where's Jou and Kaiba?"

Marik snickered. "What a question to ask, Yugi. Of course they are in their room, screwing the daylights out of each other."

~*~

Marik was half-right. Jou and Seto were in their room, but they were not screwing.

Seto had waked up that morning to find out that Jou had forbid him to go anywhere near one meter of him. Seto who had wanted to make up for the night before was extremely annoyed at his pup.

"Just what is the reason for this, pup?" he asked, irritated.

"Can't you see?" Jou half-shouted back at him.

"Can't I see what?" he asked, confused.

"I caught a cold!"

"So?"

Jou sighed in exasperation. "If you come near me, you will catch it too!" he covered his face with a pillow and wailed loudly. "My holiday is ruined!"

It slowly sank into Seto that Jou refused to go near him was for his own good. At this, a warm feeling overcame him and his smiled. It was a rare one.

Jou felt warm familiar arms encircled him. He lifted his head and glared, opening his mouth, "What did I say about…hmfph…" he was cut off, being captured into a passionate kiss by Seto Kaiba. He moaned, his mind taken into another much sweeter world other than the world of flu and misery.

However, he broke off the kiss reluctantly. "What are you doing, you baka? You could catch a cold too. Let me tell you this, Seto, in case you haven't caught a cold before in your whole entire life. It's torture and it sucks big time."

Seto chuckled. "You are right. I haven't. My Kaiba genes are too strong to be beaten by a trivial virus such as a cold." He kissed Jou lightly on the forehead.

Jou shook his head stubbornly. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Don't worry, pup. No way will I catch a cold." He said reassuringly, then smirked, 

"Besides, I will take very good care of you."

~*~

Sixth chapter finished!!! * Parades around the world * I feel much better now. 

By the way, the title of each chapter sometimes does not make sense, so don't waste time wondering how it links to my story.

But I like the word "Maybe". It gives hope, don't you think so?

Again, as a form of apology to all readers of Cruising love for the long wait, I shall dedicate this chapter to all of you!

Even though you might not like this chap… : (

By the way, sorry for not including Anzu and Honda in this chap. To say the truth, I forgot about them until now.

Oh well, see ya next time!


End file.
